Do Ya Think I'm Sexy ?
by BitchyPeachy
Summary: OS - ThadBastian : Sebastian cherche à faire comprendre à Thad qu'il aimerait bien que leur relation évolue. Amitié Nick/Sebastian - Prompt de Magget et JustNeed Love sur twitter


_Coucou tout le monde :)_

_Ceci est un OS demandé par Maggets et JustNeed_Love. C'est un ThadBastian. Toutes les infos nécéssessaires se trouvent à la fin._

_Enjoy,_

_Pich'_

* * *

**_Glee est toujours à Ryan Murphy._**

* * *

-Nick ? Tu as un moment ?

Nick leva les yeux du devoir d'algèbre qui occupait toute son attention depuis le début de l'heure d'étude, et se retourna pour voir Sebastian à la porte.

-Entre.

Le garçon s'avança avec bien moins d'allure que d'habitude. Il laissa ses yeux errer sur les murs littéralement recouverts de photos de Jeff et Nick, ainsi que des Warblers, voir de leurs familles, et s'installa sur le lit le plus proche du bureau où était installé l'occupant de la pièce.

Nick observa longuement le jeune homme, assis en tailleur au bout du lit de Jeff. Il dégageait une véritable impression de malaise, qui mit immédiatement la puce à l'oreille de Nick.

-Que se passe t'il, Sebastian ?

Le garçon releva la tête, et son regard mi-gêné, mi-agacé croisa celui de Nick.

-J'ai besoin d'un conseil.

Était-ce le fait que Sebastian, la personne la plus suffisante qu'il connaisse vienne jusqu'à lui, et s'abaisse à lui demander son avis, ou la façon dont le garçon semblait se faire violence pour le pas s'enfuir en courant, Nick fut immédiatement toute ouïe.

-Je peux essayer.

Sebastian inspira profondément, évitant son regard. Puis, il fixa une des photos à sa droite et grommela quelque chose.

-Pardon ?

-Je te demandais si … comment … avec Jeff, vous avez tout de suite … ?

Nick sentit son cœur s'arrêter, alors que son esprit terminait la phrase de la façon la plus gênante possible.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. Jeff et moi avons pris notre temps ! Pourquoi … ? Tu veux … il fit un mouvement du bassin un peu étrange pour traduire ce mot qui ne voulait pas sortir de sa bouche.

Cette fois-ci, il eût droit à un sourire moqueur de Sebastian.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais merci pour les détails.

Nick sentit ses joues se réchauffer sous le coup de la gêne, mais il tenta de se concentrer sur le garçon devant lui.

-Peux-tu poser ta question plus clairement, monsieur Je-suis-tellement-sûr-de-moi ?

Il vit l'éclair d'énervement traverser les yeux de Sebastian, qui serra ses points sur le draps, mais garda un visage impassible.

-Je voudrais faire comprendre à quelqu'un que je voudrais … qu'on soit plus qu'amis ? Tenta le jeune homme, comme si l'idée même était nouvelle à ses yeux.

-Seb, je ne comprends pas … Tu n'as pas ce genre de problèmes d'habitude, exposa Nick, en retenant le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur son visage. Tu sais comment arriver à tes fins.

-C'est différent.

Il contracta une nouvelle fois ses poings, et lorsqu'il osa enfin affronter le regard amusé de Nick, il se défendit.

-Je voudrais faire les choses correctement pour une fois.

-Tu n'es jamais sorti avec quelqu'un ?

-Si, bien sûr, ricana Sebastian, reprenant du poil de la bête.

-Pourquoi ce serait différent ?

-Tu veux pas essayer de comprendre un peu ? S'énerva l'ex-chef des Warblers. Il se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas. Je ne peux pas louper ça.

-C'est qui ? Demanda Nick d'une voix douce.

Sebastian s'immobilisa, et se tourna vers lui, les oreilles un peu rougies.

-Ce n'est pas tes oignons, cracha-t-il à moitié.

-Je pourrais t'aider si je sais de qui on parle. Si c'est un Warbler, je les connais bien, je pourrais …

-C'est Thad.

Nick se retint d'exploser de rire. Le visage de Sebastian s'était métamorphosé en une moue anxieuse, mais ses yeux reflétaient tout l'espoir qu'il plaçait en lui.

-Oh, je vois …

-Tu vois quoi ?

-Ca fait longtemps ?

-Contente toi de me dire comment je fais pour le mettre dans mon lit.

-Je croyais que c'était différent ?

-Ca l'est.

Sebastian repris sa marche au travers de la petite chambre.

-J'aimerais bien … Je ne sais pas. Comme toi et Jeff, quoi.

-Oh. Tu veux d'une _relation, _mit Nick en évidence en insistant sur le mot.

Sebastian lui fit un signe de la main qui devait sûrement signifier « Peu importe » mais qu'il interpréta comme « Touché ».

-Et bien, si tu veux mon avis, continua Nick, en appuyant chaque syllabe avec attention, tu devrais déjà essayer de savoir s'il est interessé.

-Mais j'ai essayé ! S'exclama Sebastian, à bout de nerfs. J'ai glissé plein d'allusions dans nos conversations, je lui ai fait mon regard le plus équivoque, j'ai même fait des blagues déplacées …

-Et tu t'étonnes qu'il n'ait pas compris ? Sourit Nick en faisant tourner son stylo entre ces doigts, amusé. C'est de Thad dont on parle. Aux dernières nouvelles, il est hétéro, et je ne pense pas qu'il s'imagine être le centre de ton interêt.

Sebastian pris le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'appuya contre le mur, troublé, puis laissa échapper un soupir désespéré.

-Je fais quoi alors ?

-Fonce. Proposa Nick. J'ai peut-être une idée …

* * *

-Je déclare cette séance ouverte ! Annonca Thad en faisant résonner le marteau contre le bois du long bureau où il prenait place à nouveau depuis que Sebastian avait été démis de ses fonctions et était redevenu un simple Warbler.

-Warbler Thad ?

Nick se leva, s'attirant les sourires des quelques Warblers étant dans la confidence.

-Vous avez la parole Warbler Nick.

-Si le Conseil le permet, certains d'entre nous ont un message à vous passer.

Thad se tourna vers Trent et Richard, siégant à ses côtés, qui lui firent signe que cela ne leur posait pas de problème.

-Procédez Warbler Nick.

Ce dernier avança au milieu de la pièce, envoyant un petit clin d'œil à Sebastian, qui resta sur un des canapés. Nick fut rejoint par son petit ami et quelques Warblers qui commencèrent à faire résonner une mélodie ryhtmée dans la pièce.

Puis, Nick s'avança, pointant Sebastian du doigt.

**He sits alone waiting for suggestions**

_Il est assis tout seul attendant des propositions_

Il se retourna, désignant cette fois-ci Thad.

**He's so nervous avoiding all the questions**

_Il est tellement nerveux évitant toutes les questions_

Il se joignit à la chorégraphie de ses pairs, tandis que la salle s'éveillait doucement et que d'autres Warblers commençaient à se joindre aux chanteurs.

**His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding**

_Ses lèvres sont sèches, son coeur bat doucement_

**Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking ?**

_Ne savez-vous vraiment pas exactement ce qu'ils pensent ?_

Puis, Nick se recula rapidement, et Sebastian apparut au milieu des Warblers, marchant résolument vers le Conseil.

**If you want my body and you think I'm sexy**

_Si tu veux mon corps et me trouve sexy_

**Come on sugar let me know.**

_Allez trésor laisse-moi le savoir_

Les yeux de Thad étaient écarquillés, et ils ne quittaient plus le jeune homme des yeux. Trent et Richard échangèrent un regard amusé.

**If you really need me just reach out and touch me**

_Si tu as vraiment besoin de moi simplement viens et touche moi_

**Come on honey tell me so**

_Allez chéri dis-le moi_

Sebastian se pencha au dessus du bureau, se plaçant à quelques centimètres du visage de Thad, qui était maintenant rouge écrevisse. Il fredonna les dernières paroles à son oreille.

**Tell me so baby**

_Dis-le moi bébé_

Avec un dernier accord, la salle se tût. Les Warblers étaient tous figés sur place, dans l'attente du verdict de Thad.

Celui-ci pris de longues secondes à revenir à lui, et encore plus longtemps à lâcher des yeux Sebastian, qui repartit prendre place sur son canapé habituel, tout en prenant soin de balancer légèrement ses hanches.

-Hum … très bonne performance, amis Warblers, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit dans le ton pour l'assemblée annuelle.

-Pardon ? Intervint Trent, se tournant vers lui. Thad, je crois que tu manques l'essentiel du message …

-Non, j'ai bien compris que les Warblers voulaient se décoincer un peu, et j'entend votre demande. Le conseil va réfléchir à une nouvelle liste de chansons et …

-Mais c'est pas possible ! Pesta Sebastian en se levant, et en se dirigeant droit vers le bureau. Il pointa du doigt le Warbler en Chef. Dis moi que tu fais exprès.

Thad lui lança un regard ingénu.

Sebastian se prit la tête dans les mains, et soupira doucement. Puis, armé de tous son courage, il laissa retomber ses bras, et croisa le regard du garçon.

-Thad. C'était un message. Pour toi. De ma part.

La bouche de Thad s'arrondit sous le coup de la stupeur, mais ses yeux gardèrent une étincelle d'incrédulité.

-Tu veux dire que … tu essayes de me dire que …

Sebastian coupa court à ses déblatérations en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes, avec détermination. Le baiser fut court, mais plus doux que ceux qu'il avait l'habitude d'échanger avec ses conquêtes, ce qui lui laissa un arrière goût étrange.

-Oh … répéta Thad.

Sebastian se pencha à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il eût la surprise de sentir le garçon lui répondre, allant même jusqu'à glisser sa main contre sa joue. Des sifflets se firent entendre, mais il les ignora, pleinement satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier Nick, un jour.

* * *

Le prompt était le suivant :

_Seb aurait du mal a faire sa déclaration à Thad et il demanderait de l'aide à Nick qui a connu la même chose il y a quelques mois avec Jeff. A la fin, Seb ferait enfin sa déclaration et sa se terminerait par un Kiss et une ou deux conneries dites par Richard et Trent. _

Merci beaucoup les filles, et j'espère vous avoir satisfaites :)

**CHANSON : Do Ya Think I'm Sexy ? Warblers Cover**


End file.
